In My Time Of Dying
by KateKatieHawkeye
Summary: Hola. Supongo que todos me conocen... Pero que diablos, no todos me tienen presente (lo cual es malo, de cualquier manera los veré personalmente) (no se alteren, sólo soy una fanfarrona, no significa que iré ahora mismo) ¿donde están mis modales? Mucho gusto, soy la Muerte. (Título inspirado en la canción de Led Zeppelin)


**Tony Stark**

Al pequeño Tony nunca lo vi, uno podría pensar que por eso tuvo una infancia feliz, mas tarde su padre Howard me contó que no.

Pero me estoy adelantando. En realidad el primero que me llamó la atención fue Howard, hombre inteligente. Por eso lamenté un poco el haberme adelantado con él, su esposa y su mayordomo Jarvis.

Siempre hay gente que se aferra a la vida, Howard fue uno de esos, fue al que recogí al último.

Lo que poca gente sabe es que Howard no murió instantáneamente: lo llevaron al hospital y ahí fue la primera vez que vi a Tony.

Era muy joven, 21 años creo. Y era tan parecido a su padre: física y mentalmente. Estaba ahí, en la sala de espera, con la mirada baja.

Cuando me llevaba a Howard pude ver al joven Tony lamentándose, lo cual sorprendió a su padre: nunca habían tenido una buena relación, sin embargo el chico lloraba bastante y lo comprendo: se había quedado solo en el mundo.

Desde ese día muchas visitas que hice en medio Oriente se debieron a él. Lo llamaban "El Mercader de la Muerte" aunque yo creo que el nombre mas apropiado sería "El Explotador de la Muerte", fue una época agotadora.

La segunda vez que nos vimos en persona fue en una cueva en Afganistán, se arrodillaba y veía con remordimiento a un señor asiático. Yinsen me dijo que estaba planeando sacar a Tony de ahí pero no a el mismo, el sólo quería reunirse con su familia. Después de eso Tony salió de ahí y volvió a América.

Una pobre alma que recogí en la base militar me permitió ver el encuentro de Tony con la persona sin la que, según sus propias palabras, no podría vivir: su asistente personal Pepper Potts.

-Ojos vidriosos ¿Lágrimas por tu jefe perdido?

-Lágrimas de júbilo, odio buscar empleo.

De esa escena podrías estar seguro de 3 cosas:

1\. Pepper estaba mintiendo.

2\. Tony quería besarla.

3\. Ambos sabían las dos cosas anteriores.

Pero los humanos son estúpidos, y no pasó nada.

Poco después volví a ver a Tony, de hecho fueron dos veces la misma noche.

Estaba pálido, casi listo para que me lo llevara; pero al parecer el temple Stark es hereditario pues Tony logró llegar a su sótano y se colocó su primer reactor de nuevo.

-Gracias Pepper- cruzó por su mente mientras por la mía cruzaba un -Demonios Pepper.

Menos de una hora mas tarde estaba descansando en el techo de Stark Industries y yo llevándome al que fue su "protector" Obadiah Stane. Pepper estaba histérica, le reclamaba el casi haberla hecho enviarme su alma junto con la de Obadiah. (Curioso que lo haya salvado y casi matado en ese orden el mismo día).

Tony siguió con su vida aunque yo lo visitaba frecuentemente: al parecer su nivel de toxicidad en la sangre era muy alto y en cualquier momento podría llevármelo pero fui burlada una vez mas, esta ocasión con la ayuda de SHIELD y una Agente Romanoff.

¿Que sería de Tony Stark si no se llevara sus cosas aún de la propia Muerte: llevándose a Pepper de una explosión inminente?

Lo único bueno de ese arrebato fue que por fin esos dos hicieron lo que debían desde hace mucho tiempo. No me juzguen, he visto tantas cosas que tengo el derecho de ser romántica.

Sin embargo esto no me da el poder de evitar tragedias.

Hubo otra vez en la que estuve a punto de llevarme a Stark y sin duda es uno de los lugares en los que no esperas llevarte a un humano: el espacio.

Tuve que ir mas a fuerza que de ganas, lo único bueno fue que Thanos no me vio (o eso me gusta creer). Todo para que el Sr. Stark decidiera no morir otra vez.

Supongo que con esto de los héroes una se debe acostumbrar a que le vean la cara.

 **Pepper Potts**

Desde que empezó su rara relación con Tony también me convertí en su sombra.

Pero hubo una vez que recordare muy bien. Planta petroquímica, me había llevado ya a varios pero hice lo que se supone no debo hacer y los observé.

-Te atraparé, sólo un poco más.

Y cayó. Pepper Potts cayó a las llamas. Inmediatamente busqué su alma, pero no había nada, eso me pasa por distraerme.

-... Ella ya era perfecta- escuché decir a Tony y yo estaba desesperada: la Muerte perdió un alma, genial.

Cuando vi su mano no supe si estar alegre o estar triste por su muerte, después de todo eso dejaría a Tony solo otra vez. Estaba sumida en ese pensamiento cuando la mano se movió, quitando pedazos de metal derretido de su cuerpo: extremis.

Pepper se había salvado por segunda vez. Ayudó a Tony y finalmente si me llevé un alma: Aldrich Killian.

Quisiera decirles que esa fue la última vez que visite a Pepper y a Tony, pero mentira, además de que de ser así no serían los héroes que los humanos conocen ahora.


End file.
